Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) provide bank customers with the ability to deposit cash or a checks into a bank account and to withdraw cash from the bank account. In some situations, an ATM can be loaded on a truck. For example, if severe weather has caused power outages, road blockages, or other damage that make it difficult for people to access their bank accounts, an ATM can be driven to the site of the severe weather to provide the bank customers with basic access to cash.